Things Revealed
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Crossover Fic. Please R/R. Lizzie is called to become the chosen one. Wait what does that mean happened to the last slayer? And will Willow be able to make her believe who she is?
1. Losses

Things Revealed  
  
A/N Ok here is a new story I hope you all like it. Please R/R and tell me what you think. Also I will be updating my other Lizzie story soon. Ok on with it. I don't know Faith's middle and last name so I just made them up. Sorry there is not much Lizzie in this chapter I promise there will be more next one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. They belong to Disney and Joss.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In Sunnydale California one of the biggest battles ever just took place. They lost two slayers in it. The Scoobie gang loved Buffy and Faith and now they were both gone.  
  
Buffy Anne Summers  
  
She saved the world  
  
A lot  
  
Faith Mary Winters  
  
She will be greatly missed  
  
By her friends  
  
The Scoobie gang read the gravestones and wept. Willow knew another slayer would be called and knew she would have to find out who it was. The council had blown up so the Scoobie's had taken the job. Willow would go home and find a locator spell to locate the new slayer and be on her way tomorrow to find her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were talking at school and about what they were going to do that night when Miranda came over to them. "Hey" Lizzie said. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Miranda asked. "Just about what we were going to do tonight." Gordo said. "Oh, lets go to the digital bean." Miranda said. Lizzie looked at Gordo and he smiled. "Ok, we'll meet there at eight then." Lizzie said. They both agreed and went to their classes.  
  
A/N Remember PLEASE review! It will get the next chapter up a lot quicker! 


	2. Findings

Things Revealed  
  
A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please review this chapter to. If I get 10 or more reviews I will update again tomorrow, other wise I will wait till Sunday if I have time.  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Willow woke up, she must have fallen asleep last night on the couch looking for spells. She sat up and saw a book on the floor. She reached down for it and grabbed it, opened it and then raced up to her bedroom to call Giles.  
  
Lizzie woke up at Miranda's house, they had, had a sleepover. "Miranda wake up." Lizzie told her friend. "Five more minutes mommy." Miranda replied still very tired. "I'm not your mom and if you don't get up we are going to be late for school." Lizzie said still calm. "Mm ok I'm up!" Miranda yelled almost jumping out of bed. "Good now Gordo is going to be here in about ten minutes." Lizzie said and they started getting ready for school.  
  
Willow had just got off of the phone with Giles. She had told him about the spell to locate the next chosen one. He told her to start and that he would be over in a few minutes. So she got up and left her room. She got her supplies and went downstairs were she set up everything. She began to chant something and soon a little growing light appeared above a certain spot on the map. "Wow" she said. Giles picked that moment to come in.  
  
Gordo had just gotten to Miranda's house and was waiting for them to come downstairs so they could go to school. He decided that he would go up and see what was taking them so long. He walked up the stairs to Miranda's room. "Are you all ready to go yet?" He said walking into Miranda's room. They smiled at him and looked at each other. They did not know that he had been there. "Yeah lets go." Lizzie said. So they left for school.  
  
Giles had told Willow to go and get the slayer and bring her back, Willow knew that the girl would not have it. She would not want to come back with her, she had to try though. She also wondered if the girl would believe her, she hoped so. Willow was on her way to where the girl lived hoping that she wouldn't run into any trouble. Spike was going to go with her but Giles said it would be better if he only came as back up if the girl would not believe Willow. They agreed with him. 


	3. Questions

A/N Here's the next one. I would really like more reviews. And thanks to all of you that have already reviewed. I don't know the name of the town Lizzie lives in so I'm just going to have her live in San Francisco ok? And the name of the school she goes to is Hillridge High am I correct? If I'm wrong tell me.  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Willow was almost to San Francisco. That's where the glowing light was above on the map. She followed it to a high school. "Hmm Hillridge High" She mumbled. She had never been there but it looked ok. She wished now that Giles would have come and done this. "Ok, lets go in." She told herself. She got out of her car and walked into the school.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were getting some books out of their lockers. "Hey girls." Gordo said walking up to them. "Hey Gordo." Lizzie said. "Yeah hey." Miranda said. They walked together into their next class. "Please take your seats so that we may began." The teacher says. They all sat and the teacher began to lecture them on history.  
  
Willow walked into the principal's office and cringed at the smell. "Do they ever clean in here?" She whispered so nobody would hear her. She came up to the front desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" Ms. Green asked with no expression on her face what so ever.  
  
"Um, I am looking for a Lizzie McGuire." Willow asked. Giles had called her on her cell phone and told her the girl's name.  
  
"Yes hold on a second please." She said typing in Lizzie's name on the computer. When it came up with her class schedule she printed it out. "Lizzie should be in her History class right now." She said.  
  
Willow smiled. "Ok thank you." Ms. Green handed Willow Lizzie class schedule. "Thank you again, is it ok if I wait outside for her?" Willow asked politely, smiling still.  
  
"Yes, Ms.." Ms. Green realized she had not gotten her name yet.  
  
"Oh sorry, Willow, Willow Rosenburg." She said. "Yes Ms. Rosenburg you may wait outside." She said.  
  
And with that Willow walked outside and decides to sit on a bench. She watches all sorts of kids go by wondering when Lizzie would be out, her class would be over in five minutes. Then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answers. "Yes, Giles I'm here. No I have not yet met her. She's in class still and I'm waiting for her. Yes ok will do. Bye" she hangs up and sees the girl the thinks she was looking for.  
  
Lizzie goes and sits on the bench by a lady. She was waiting for Miranda and Gordo they had both went to the restroom after class. "Are you Ms. McGuire?" She heard the lady ask her.  
  
"Depends. Why?" Lizzie asked wondering why she would want her name.  
  
"My names Willow Rosenburg. Are you Lizzie McGuire?" Willow asked her getting impatient.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." She heard a voice call her. Then Ethan came over to her. "Hey Ethan." She said and then he left.  
  
"So Lizzie, I need to ask you some questions." Willow said.  
  
"Um sure, go ahead I guess." She quickly regretted it.  
  
"Ok have you been getting stronger since the last few days?"  
  
A/N Ah cliffhanger. Review and I am sure you will get a lot more! Thanks. 


	4. Authers Note IMPORTANT!

A/N Sorry I have not updated for a while. I'm going camping at the beach for Memorial day weekend and am leaving tonight. I will be back next week on Monday so look for an update on this story either on Monday or Tuesday.  
  
Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Please continue with them and I promise to have a update on this story when I get back. So Review. If I get over twenty on this I will update twice.  
  
Be back soon,  
  
Rogue Fan 


End file.
